A light in the dark
by Jossie of suburbia
Summary: For Korra, Asami s pregnancy came in the worst moment it could, at the beginning of a war. Asami is depressed, korra doesn't know what to do and the world is a battlefield. IROHSAMI KORRASAMI friendship MAKORRA. i wrote this story before book 4 arrived (before i was a KORRASAMI shipper, and before I knew Iroh II is like 40) and never posted it... ONE-SHOT, kind of long...


**i own nothing, Brike does... and let´s pretend Iroh II is 27 ok?**

For Korra, Asami´s pregnancy came in the worst moment it could, at the beginning of a war.

It started at General Iroh´s grand ship, seven years after the red lotus incident. The group of friends, along with Kya, Bumi and Tenzin where protecting Korra from a possible attack at air temple island. Apparently a conflict has been forming between earth kingdom and the water tribe, for earth kindom people korra was an ally of their enemy and they wanted to exterminate her. Long ago Korra, with the help of tenzin formed an organization called the United Nations, with it they tried to maintain the balance between the nations and their politic, economic and social issues. But this has already gone too far.

Asami has not been feeling well the howl 3 days they spend in the ship, she was dizzy and had trouble sleeping. Everyone thought it was only sea sickness. The thought changed when the beifong sisters arrived to the scene. They picked them up from a town near safu so the avatar could be safe, but as soon as they got in the ship they perceived an extra hearth beat. First it was Lin, everyone thought she was just being paranoid but soon after Sue jin perceived it two. After a bit of search the beifongs clamed the heart beat came from Asami Sato.

"You really think it could be?" Asami asked, a little tense at the sound of the word pregnancy and her name used in a single sentence

"Well maybe, you have all the sings, and the beifongs are never wrong" Kya said, preparing some water to check out if the rumor was truth. "When was the last time you and Iroh did…"

Asami cut Kya in the middle of the question "I don't know, we have been doing it kind of… um… often" the embarrassment could be heard in her voice

Korra was kind of surprised about this, she knew Asami and Iroh hd been married for at leat tree years but it was still weird to think in them doing it… the disturbing thought got out of korra´s mind as she saw the look of desperation in her friends face, sudently korra realized that Asami really had an advantage to her in family life, korra was still not sure about her relationship with Mako, and she was truly not getting any younger.

"Well, we won't know if we don't check it out" Korra said putting a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. Asami has done so much for her; she couldn't leave her in a moment like this. Kya started moving water in her friend's abdomen, slowly and gentle, Korra has seen Katara do this before, and even if she tried to teach her, korra was never the healing kind

"Well kid" Kya said retiring the water

"Am I?" Asami asked, in impatient and nervous "Am I?" she asked again Kya looked at korra, who has a expression like Asami´s in her face

"Yes you are, congratulations" Kya said, Asami was speechless, in her face a look of, what Korra thought, desperation

"Hey it's going to be ok" Korra said, now her hand in her best friends, the girl clearly needed support right there, Asami turned to her and then to kya, that's when her desperation look turned in the brightest smile the avatar had seen in her friend since the day she married the general.

"What are you talking about? This is wonderful; just wait until I tell Iroh! This is… this is just amazing!" A giggle came out of the know officially pregnant woman, Korra smiled at her friend sudden happiness

"Well, congratulations" they hugged and Asami said

"Thank you Korra!"

At first korra was really excited, she was going to be an aunt! (not a official one but, whatever) but then it started to turn in to a disadvantage, no one really knew the conflict would turn in to a war that same weekend, and as the Organization of United nations their job was to interfere and maintain the peace. They needed Asami in the battle field, More than ever, she was the only one who could operate and engine the machinery they needed, but clearly being part of a war was not safe for the baby.

For Korra it was clear, Asami's pregnancy came in the worst moment it could.

As the months passed things turned worst than expected, the battle was now taking place in ba-sin-se as well and the troops were making their way to republic city. She had not seen Asami in a while, but she talked to her in radio very often (Iroh was not staying a day without talking to his wife), she would always talk about how much she wanted to be in battle with them, Korra wished they could switch places.

Things had changed for good in Korra and Mako´s relationship, they where know an official couple (with was very interesting considering the time they were in), but things where fine, they even talked about getting married, which was really exiting for korra.

Korra, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin and the Beifong´s returned to republic city a few months later, a reunion was taking place at the councilman hall, and korra was supposed to give a speech that hopefully would put this people in their sense and start a process of peace.

Kora hated it.

"an stupid speech is not going to bring peace! What we need is a good plan to stop the earth kingdom, we can easily bring them down with the help of Lin´s police and Sue Jin´s Army!" Korra half said half yell as they walked inside air Temple Island

"No Korra, there is nothing better than a diplomatic negotiation! We need to solve this as pacific as it´s possible, as the organization of the United Nations we need to show people the respect they need!" Tenzin told her in his angry father voice

"But Tenzin! We have to take out the earth kingdom forces from the city, they are destructing everything and everyone" Korra angrily said

"You know what is the right thing to do, and fighting has nothing to do with it, as the avatar you have to show people that peace its always the answere" Korra was angry, she wanted to scream, she turned to Mako, Bolin and Lin, who were walking beside them

"Im sorry Korra, but I think Tenzin is right" said Mako, Korra angrily earth bended the ground making everyone fall (except lin, she saw it coming with her vibration sense) and walked inside the islan screaming

"FUCK YOU TENZIN! FUCK EVERIONE!" she was pist of, she heated the idea of learning a stupid speech that won't do anything, and it only would make things worse. Korra walked in to the temple wanting to brake everything in her way, she opened the door of the library room (no one would ever look for her in there, she hated reading) slapping it so hard that it made a picture frame fall from the wall, she immediately adopted fighting position when she saw a figure jump in surprise

"Korra?!" a way to familiar voice said, as the shadow walked closer Korra relaxed. Asami sato appeared in front of her, now showing a kind of large baby belly

"Asami" she said in a low voice, something about seeing her right know calmed korra down, she still hated the idea of the stupid speech, but right know she needed to relax. She walked closer to her friend and said

"It´s been too long" an estrange hug happened between them (thanks to Asami´s belly).

"Seven mont´s, Korra…" Asami said, taking a deep breath "What´s bothering you?" the pregnant woman asked in concern, korra was visibly angry

"I… it´s just… it´s a stupid speech, I don't want to talk about it, ok? Let's talk about something else" Asami closed her eyes for a minute and then said

"I don't want to bother you with more to think about but, have you hear anything about Iroh?" her voice was soft and quiet; korra could hear the worry on it, the avatar dropped down in one of the couches where Asami had been sitting. General Iroh´s ship had been missing for the past few week´s Korra felt bad for forgetting about it, it was just that Iroh was not her priority right know, but he was clearly Asami´s. a huge lump came in to her throat, she knew nothing about him, no one did, they lost communication with his ship and where never able to bring it back

"I…" kora started, not knowing how to say it "Im sorry Asami, I don't know" Korra saw how her best friends face dropped in sadness, and she sat beside Korra and said

"It´s Ok, im sure his fine" Korra knew she needed to change the topic, it was the best thing to do, for both of them

"umm… So, how it´s the little general doing? Or should I said little miss future industries business lady?" she said pointing to Asami´s rounded belly, a chuckle came out of Asami´s mouth

"it's a boy, And he is doing pretty well, aren't you?" Asami said putting a hand in her belly "At least for the last few week´s"

"What? It´s everything ok?" Korra asked, Asami nodded, smiling slightly

"Yeah, it just had ben kind of complicated, Katara says it´s because I'm stressed, apparently that´s not good for baby´s… my back hurt´s today, but it´s Ok don't worry, we are doing our best, don't we?" she said referring to her baby

"Wait, Katara it´s here?!" Asami nodded and said  
"Yeah, Ikki and Melo went to get her from the water tribe, it was getting too dangerous there, haven't you seen her?" korra shocked her head and said

"No, I kind of just burst in, I was too angry to say hello" Asami looked at kora directly in the eyes

"Are you ready to tell me what´s wrong?" Korra toke a deep breath, not really wanting to face the reality, she rested her head in asami´s shoulder, something she would only do with her best friend and her boyfriend Mako

"Tenzin wants me to deliver a stupid speech tomorrow in a reunion with the leaders of the earth kingdom and the water tribe, he believes that this would stop the war but I know it won't, people from the earth kingdom will somehow find a way to say that I am in the water tribe side even if I am not, it would only make things worse, but if we stop the earth kingdom attack's here at republic city and then the ones from the water tribe at safu we would show them who is the strongest and then they would retire their troops from the other battle zones" Asami turned to look at korra then back an her belly

"Listen Korra, I am not the one to tell you what to do, that it´s definitely your choice, but there is only one thing that´s clear, it doesn't matter how but the nations have to be in peace… in real peace, I don't want my baby to live a word that it´s constantly in war, I want him to be safe… I would do anything for him to be always Ok, apparently I couldn't protect his father, im not letting that happening to my baby" something about what Asami said made Korra heart twist, the love for her husband and her unborn baby was so strong that everything she wanted was a word in peace. Korra looked around the table, that´s when she realized what her friends was doing, she was investigating, probably to build a machine or something to find iroh's ship, she faces Asami, looking at the sadness in her features, she had dark circles around her eyes probably from sleepless nights

"It´s not your fault that he is missing" Korra whispered "Then whose fault is?" Asami asked. Her eyes know starting to water

"I don't know… war I guest"

"Then you have to stop it" Asami said closing her eyes "pease" she wispered, aftter a moment of awkward silence Asami grabbed Korra´s hand and gently pressed it against her belly, little bump hit koras hand

"Asami, he just…" with chuckle Asami said

"Someone it´s reminding me to stay calm" That´s when korra knew she needed to stop the war.

Eventually they found korra in the library with Asami, and she did learned the speech even if she wasn't happy with the idea (she still though I won't work but she did it for Asami and her little general).

Time passed and Korra, Tezin and everyone else where about to leave to the reunion.

"Everything ready? You sure you remember everything?" Tenzing asked Korra, she nodded and said

"I think so" Tenzing grabbed his council man paper work and said

"Then we should leave know" the strange tension that surrounded the room was interrupted by a sudden commotion in the other room

"What´s happening?" Bolin asked Looking at how Kaya and Pema ran around saying things like "get some towels" and "Katara is asking for warm water" tenzin stoped his wife who was caring a brunch of white towels

"Is everything ok?" he asked, Pema looked at the door that leaded to the guest room, as an "OWWW" scream came from it

"Asami is in labor" she said starting to walk away

"Wait, what?" korra asked from behind "now? Aren't baby´s suppose to be born in the nine month?" she said looking at Pema who was paying more attention in assist Katara than what korra was saying

"Yes, but apparently Asami´s stress pushed her in to a premature birth; I need to go… this can be complicated"

"Wait, what do you mean with complicated" Pema turned once gain

"The baby is to small to be born yet, there is a huge chance that his organs aren't develop properly, but we are going to do everything we can… this kid is going to survive" she said entering the other room. Fear toke over korra´s body… Asami´s little general could not survive, he is all she has know, it can't be happening… a hand landed in korra´s arm, she turned to her side to find Mako who had the same sad and surprised expression that everyone else in the room

"I will be ok korra… I now she can do it, and if the baby is somehow like his parents he would survive" all she could do was stare at him, she wanted to be by Asami´s side and support her, that´s all she wanted right know

"We have to go" tenzin said

…..

Korra entered the hall where the leaders sat impatiently in the large table, waiting for the reunion to start, after a few formalities and discussions from booths sides it was finally korra´s turn to speak, tenzing looked at her with a –you can do it- expression Korra was numb… all she could think of was Asami… and the fact that her baby could be dead in that instant, she closed her eyes tightly for a second and walked to the podium where she tried to concentrate in the stupid speech

"Ughh" she said, then cleared her throat and mentally pictured the speech

"As the avatar… uhh my position is impartial, and… and… today… uh im here to speak for my world…" tenzin slapped his hand on his face as he hears how Korra was delivering the speech she said perfectly a few minutes ago –we are ruined- he thought looking at the Avatar

"And the nations of the world… umm… they should be together and…" Korra continued, that´s when the worlds came to her mind (– I don't want my baby to live a word that it´s constantly in war-) she stopped for a minute, then looked up ad said

"Fuck this speech" tenzin lookedat her in horror, the leaders where surprised, korra toke a deep breath and started

"I don't know from you people, but for me this war has to be over, this has gone too far… it´s just a dumb fight that is causing way to much damage for something that could have been solve in a reunion like this, I'm sick of you people damaging innocent civilians with no purpose at all…" she stopped for a second to clear her ideas "do you really want the children to live in a world that is in constant war? I surely don't… my best friend is pregnant and entered in to premature labor a few ours ago because she was to stressed, you know why? Because her husband got missing in battlefield and no one knows his fate, and to end it all only spirits know if her baby would survive… is that what you want? Broken families like that? Even if the baby survived, for spirits I hope it does… it would grow up without a father and a permanently sad mother, even if he had nothing to do with this war he would still be a victim… is that what you want? I surely not… that is something no one can fix, know is up to you" she looked at both leaders with what she called "her avatar seriousness" the earth kingdom leader stood up and said

"I need a brake to think" and with that walked away, the water tribe lieder did the same… a few ours latter they came back and the earth kingdom leader said

"I believe the avatar has spoken with spiritual wisdom" he looked at his enemy and said

"For the sake of my people I would like to said, that I would surrender if you do as well"

The other man offered his hand and said

"I will, and I offer you peace" they stretched they hands and with that they proceeded to start the negotiations of peace. The final peace scroll toke a good sven ours but when it was finally over they went back to air Temple Island

"Congratulations Korra, you did it" kya said as they entered the temple

"What happened? is the baby ok?" she said not really paying attention at Kyas comment, Katara walked to her and said

"Why don't you go see?" Korra didn't say anything, she dashed to the room she knew her friend was, she knocked the door gently, not wanting to disturb asami… after all she knew nothing about the situation

"Come in" said a muffled voice from inside, korra pushed the door to find Asami sitting in the bed with a little baby in her hands, korras face lit up with a smile

"Asami!... "she said quietly as she realized the infant was sleeping

"I'm so happy he is ok" korra said in relie,f with a smile on her face she looked at the small baby in her best friends arms

"I am two" Asami said looking down at the little one, Korra could tell she looked tired, but by the look in her eyes it was clear she did not wanted to rest. Asami turned to korra and smiled at her friends expression

"You want to hold him?" she asked, Korra looked up to meet Asami´s face and said

"what if I drop him?" Asami chuckled and said "I know you won't" she handed her the baby, she smiled at him and realized how small he was… way to small, Rohan was not that small when he was born… she looked at his little face he had pale skin like Asami´s and his nose was pretty much Iroh´s… that´s when she remembered Iroh… they still had no clue where he was, -poor little…ugt… I still don't know his name- korra thought looking at the baby´s sleeping face

"Asami, what´s his name?" she asked looking up at her tired friend

"Roku" she said proudly "Roku?" korra repeated, Asami nodded with a little smile "a few months ago I was pretty sure we would have a girl and I told Iroh that I wanted to name it korra, after you… he said that it was pretty name, but that we needed a back up because you can't name a boy Korra" the avatar laughed slightly "he said that If I really wanted to name it after you we could name it Aang or Roku… and we liked roku better" Korra smiled at the little story

"Roku" she repeated with a smile "you have a huge name for a pretty small boy, but I guess it fits you, after all, you just helped me end up a war" Asami smiled at her friends comment, she hadn't hear anything from Korras speech, but Pema told her about it and she had to say she was really grateful bout it, now, little Roku would grow up in a world of peace.

That´s when the door burst open revealing General Iroh, Korra looked at him in surprise, he was alive, and he was here, how he even got here? She toke a better look at him, he's clothes was all ripped and his hair really messy

"Asami!" he said her eyes field up with joy teas "Iroh! You are ok" she exclaimed with the same happiness expression as her lover, korra, still holding little Roku, looked at the scene

"I came as soon as I could, I heard korras speech in the radio, we fix it thanks to you and your boring hours of machinery talking, somehow I knew Korra was talking about you… and" then he turned to korra who looked down at little Roku and then up to iroh, then she said

"Here you go, he is all yours" Iroh toke his baby "Hi son" he said with teary eyes, he looked at Asami and then back at him "He is beautiful" he sat beside her in the bed, korra saw how both looked at their baby and decided to leave the room

"You see, I knew it was a boy… right Roku?!" Iroh said, Korra heard Asami´s laugh as she closed the door behind her

Of course she wanted to ask Iroh what happened and how he got there, but right now it didn't really matter, life was fine, the war ended, they were in peace again, Little Roku was safe and sound, Iroh was here with him and Asami was finally happy

"Korra" a voice sad from the other side of the corridor, she turned to find Mako who had two cups of tea in his hands

"I bring you and Asami some tea" he walked closer to her, looked inside the room from the little window that was at the door and smiled " … but I guess hers is not longer needed" Korra chuckled and said

"Come on, let´s drink it outside, I know you could use a cup of tea after all that happened today" his face came closer to hers, korra could feel his berthing, he went closer until their lips meet in to a passionate kiss "I love you" he whispered, she smiled and said "I love you two" they started walking outside, korra toke one cup from Mako's hand and said

"If we ever have a baby I'm going to let Iroh meet him or her before you" Mako looked at her with that confused detective look Korra loved

"Why?" he asked "I know he is better looking than me but I don't think I can scare my baby, and besides, that´s not fair" he said in an effort to make her laugh, she did, they sat on the stairs of air Temple Island looking at the night sky

"No dumb ass, I mean… i meet little Roku before Iroh, I think is a good way to make it up for him" Mako toke a sip of Asami's-now-his tea

"Hey! That is not my fault! And besides, he seems pretty ok with it, didn't you saw him back there" Korra smiled putting her free arm around him and her head on his shoulder

"They look like a really sweet little family" he smiled down at her and said

"What about us? Do you want to be with me?" she closed her eyes "Uhum, of course I want to be with you" she said, Mako looked down at her, putting hid tea on the ground and said

"No Korra, I mean… I know we talked about this before but now I'm… seriously, do you want to marry me? You know… and be a family?" she sat up from her position to look at him, her lips broke in to a smile

"Of course I want to marry you" she said and kissed him, after a minute they broke apart she looked at him and put him in to a hug he returned "I love you" she whispered "I love you two" he said

… A minute passed

"you aren't really letting Iroh meet our future kid before me right?" he asked still in the hug, she broke apart laughing and said

"Shut up Mako, you ruined the moment" they laughed together and talked all night long… korra could say that was the best day of her life…

For Korra Asami´s baby came in the best moment it could… at the ending of a war…


End file.
